


A Magic Moment

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A Post Endgame Christmas vignette written for the VAMB 2017 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange. My recipient was Bratling, who gave me the first line.





	A Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> CBS/Paramount owns everything. No infringement intended. 
> 
> Thank you to audabee for the read through and to Bratling for the inspiring first line.

 

**************************************

Post Endgame. Alpha Quadrant. December 25th, 2377.

The Voyager Christmas Party. Bloomington, Indiana.

 

_“My mother says that there is always magic at Christmas.”_

Seven of Nine cast an analytical eye over the crowd milling about amidst the festive trappings of tinsel, fairy lights and glittering ornaments. Puzzled, she turned to her captain. “Magic? As in sleight of hand; conjurers and illusionists?” Suddenly, her brow rose with apparent comprehension. “Is someone to be sawn in half or levitated during your family’s Christmas celebration? Or are guests required to perform? I think Mr. Paris knows several card tricks.”

_“Hmm, I bet he does.”_ Kathryn mumbled, sotto voce.

Sometimes – make that quite often – Seven’s literal interpretations of seemingly mundane comments could be more than a little annoying. Surely, after all these years, she’d picked up some of the subtler nuances of expression and banter.

But apparently not.

Exasperated, Kathryn aimed a tolerant smile in her direction. “No. No conjurers or magic tricks. My mother is referring to the aura of enchantment and whimsy that the Christmas season evokes. Santa Claus, elves, magic sleighs and reindeer; the giving and receiving of gifts and goodwill; all of it gilded with the anticipation of the unexpected, a child-like sense of wonder, and the joy of sharing it all with loved ones and friends.”

Seven still looked bewildered.

Shrugging, Kathryn capitulated to the inevitable. “It’s difficult to explain.”

Seven slowly nodded, a frown still marring her perfect brow – the silver implant above her left eye only enhancing her beauty.

Kathryn sighed. No wonder Chakotay….

Ever persistent, Seven interrupted her maudlin thoughts. “So, the ‘magic’ you speak of is not ‘magic’, per se, but a ‘feeling’ or ‘sensation’ of excitability that permeates the atmosphere in the immediate vicinity of those participating in the festivities.” Her eyes narrowed as she pondered. “I think I understand.”

Kathryn bit back the urge to shout, _Hallelujah!_

Her composure, however, was short-lived. In fact, it was entirely decimated as Seven prosed on.

“Therefore, I would be correct in speculating that it is analogous to the invisible but tangible air of attraction and the aura of sexual awareness that surrounds both you and the Commander when you are in proximity to one another. That, I think, would qualify as ‘magical’ – many of the crew have remarked upon this over the years.” She looked guilelessly at Kathryn. “I comprehend now, but wish to test my hypothesis by consulting other members of the Bridge crew and analyze their opinions.” After a perfunctory nod, she strode off towards B’Elanna and Tom; her back ramrod straight; her new, less-formfitting uniform doing little to soften her forthright bearing.

Kathryn stared after her young protégé, her mouth agape and eyes wide with incredulity. _‘A tangible air of attraction and aura of sexual awareness’_? What the hell?!

Someone sighed wearily beside her, and a familiar voice asked, “What did she say this time?”

Kathryn snapped her mouth shut, her teeth making a loud clack as she did so. She winced and cast a mortified glance at her companion. Had he heard?

Chakotay stood at her shoulder, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. It sent a very recognizable frisson of pleasure skittering down her spine.  She had no clue what to say or where to even begin.

Still stunned, she looked across the room only to catch the mischievous glimmer in Seven’s eye and the quirk of her brow as their gazes met. The young woman’s mouth softened into a knowing smile before she turned away to rejoin her conversation.

Kathryn almost snorted. “Well, I’ll be damned!” _Nuances!?_ She’d been finagled by a master flimflam merchant and she wanted to laugh out loud with relief and joy.

Chakotay followed Kathryn’s gaze and raised his glass to the group in a silent toast.

A broad grin spread across Kathryn’s face and she took a deep breath before facing her former second in command.

It was now or never.

Looping her arm through his, she nodded towards the front door. “Walk with me?”

Meeting her smile with one of his own, he placed his glass on a nearby table and laid his hand over hers where it rested on his arm. “Lead the way.”

She shook her head. “I’d rather not. How about we simply go together?”

Chakotay’s brow creased into a small frown until he noticed the look in her eyes. His hand reflexively grasped hers tighter. _“Together.”_

She nodded. “It’s been our secret weapon for the last seven years and, to steal another of my mother’s sayings – ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.’”

He barked a laugh. “No wiser words...”

Tucking her close to his side, they started for the front door but only made it as far as the living room entry before he released her arm and stepped in front of her. His gaze held hers as he cupped her face between his hands. A heartbeat later, he took her mouth in a devastating kiss and then whispered against her lips, “Merry Christmas, Kathryn.”

Gripping his upper arms, Kathryn stared at his mouth and noted vaguely that all the bones in her legs had disappeared while she was otherwise occupied.

Chakotay raised his eyes towards the ceiling and she followed his gaze and laughed. A convenient sprig of mistletoe hung over their heads.

Suddenly, a martial glint lit her eyes and, before she could think, or he could move, she flung her arms about his shoulders and kissed him back, hard.

His surprise, quickly melted into a deepening kiss as he hauled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

Moments, or was it hours later - Kathryn was hard pressed to say - they slowly drifted apart to the rousing cheers and applause of the crew.

Facing the crowd, they gratefully accepted the congratulations of their delighted friends and family.

Kathryn found her mother in the sea of faces and grinned.

A little bit of magic had found its way home.

 

Fin and Merry Christmas!

 

 


End file.
